disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
McOne Armed and Dangerous
"McOne Armed and Dangerous" is the forty-ninth episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on February 1, 2014. Synopsis During the 50th Anniversary Celebration of McFist Industries, the Ninja outs Hannibal McFist as a villain to the entire town. However, Randy begins to regret this decision when McFist becomes a victim of the Sorcerer's Stank, as a direct result of the Ninja ruining his good reputation. Plot The episode begins with Randy airing his frustrations to Howard as they are walking down a street. He explains McFist has been after him every day for the past 2 weeks, and he's become rather tired of it. Almost immediately after expressing a desire to not have to do ANYTHING that involves McFist today, Randy finds that Howard has tricked him into attending the 50th anniversary of McFist Industries and the McSquiddle. Deciding he's had enough of McFist, Randy decides he's going to out him as a villain to the entire crowd that's gathered at the anniversary celebration. It is at this point he receives the NinjaNomicon's lesson-of-the-day, "Provoke your enemy, and they will fight back", using a hornet's nest as a metaphor for the enemy. Randy interprets this as the book cheering him on, seeing himself as the "hornet's nest" being "provoked". Afterward, Randy immediately assumes the Ninja Role and barges onto the stage in front of the whole crowd. At first he is unsuccessful in convincing the crowd of people that McFist is out to destroy him, even looking a bit ridiculous in the process, until he destroys the commemorative statue with a Tengu Fireball, believing it is a weapon in disguise, also knocking over the first McSquiddle and causing it to be lost down a hole in the stage. This causes McFist to become furious and threaten the Ninja on-stage, unaware that his microphone is still on and everyone can hear him admitting to being the Ninja's arch-nemesis and bearing a strong desire to blast him to pieces (and then blast those pieces to pieces). From this point on the crowd begins to boo McFist and he finds himself immediately despised by the citizens of Norrisville. Back in his office at McFist Industries, he mourns the loss of his reputation, much to the interest of the Sorcerer, who empowers him with The Stank to transform him into a gruesome and terrible monster. McFist immediately bursts out of the McFist Industries tower and attacks the Ninja, who is still hanging out near the stage moments after the crowd had dispersed. Randy soon finds himself in battle with the stanked Hannibal McFist, who turns out to be possibly his toughest, strongest enemy yet. Barely managing to hold his own, he is at a loss for what to do ("How do I de-stank MCFIST!?"), until he notices Howard eating the first McSquiddle (he had tricked Randy into coming to the celebration in the first place so he could try to get it). Randy deduces that the old McSquiddle might be the key to de-stanking McFist, and performs a "Ninja Pukin' Poke" on Howard using his scarf to make him upchuck the old McSquiddle. It flies through the air and lands in the mouth of stanked McFist, causing him to have a flashback of his youth learning about McSquiddles at the factory with his father before him. This childhood memory calms him down enough to cause the stank to leave his body, returning him to normal. It is at this point that Randy realizes the true message in the lesson-of-the-day, that in provoking his enemy (McFist) he put Norrisville in danger. In order to fix this mess, he must "un-poke the Hornet's Nest". To this end, he addresses the gathered crowd of Norrisville citizens and lies to them, explaining that McFist was only trying to destroy him because he had been stanked, and not in direct control of his actions the whole time. The crowd, seeing no reason not to trust the Ninja, chooses to believe this and returns to treating McFist as a their beloved, benevolent business idol, although not before Ninja wows the crowd with another lie that McFist has promised to give out free McFistpads to the crowd, which McFist can't back down on for the sake of his reputation. Gallery Trivia *The title is based off the phrase "I'm armed and dangerous!" **Jerry Driscoll used this phrase before this episode while fighting the Ninja in "Dawn of the Driscoll". *This episode has Randy reveal the truth about McFist, which Randy and Howard first found out in "McFists of Fury". *McFist gets stanked for the first time. **It's also the first time that one of the main villains have been stanked. *In a flashback, McFist's father is seen, who is the first parent of an important character to have made an appearance so far. **The flashback also shows that McFist's father had a mechanical arm like his son does, and suggests that McFist lost his arm because he got too close to a conveyor belt. *McFist getting a splart is a reference to "Gossip Boy" when Howard got one. *This is the second time two characters have been fused together in a stanking, this time McFist and his arm brain. The first time was with Flute Girl and Stevens in "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key". *Robo-Lizards are seen again, having not appeared since "House of 1,000 Boogers". *Just like he did in "Night of the Living McFizzles", Randy pokes Howard to make him puke. *This is second time Randy has been mauled by a cat. The first was Shoob Tube. *Randy putting his Ninja Mask on the same scene as Last Stall on the Left. Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes